Little Sister
by Songbook12
Summary: "A sister is a forever friend, so that makes me your forever friend, right?" Teens aren't supposed to act like kids, like a little sibling that follow their big brother everywhere. However, she was different. 'Special', any doctor would say. 'Special' makes you different, he'd say, but being different doesn't make you special. He knows that. She doesn't. Because she's 'special'.
1. Little Sister

**Hey there! I hope you like this new story, I'm certainly enjoying writing it!  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! Unless you don't!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

* * *

**Little Sister**

**Chapter 1- The Little Sister**

**_A sister is a forever friend- Author Unknown_**

"It wasn't particularly hard," he said, speaking with the slow, lazy drawl of someone who has somehow been dealt a five of a kind, hand delivered by the douchebag known as life. "In fact, I was hoping you'd pose a little more of a challenge. You do have two of the most feared people from your land on your team, not to mention the so-called 'Savior'."

The demonic boy shrugged, a small smirk settling into its place on his smug little face, "Guess we all can all stand to be a little disappointed sometimes, huh?"

Behind him, Felix snickered, shoving Rumplestiltskin back to his knees, quickly shooting down his attempt to stand.

Henry stood next to Neal, Rumple and Wendy- though the Lost Boys flanking him separated him. His eyes were wide, clearly showing his shock. He hadn't really trusted Peter, not yet, but he had trusted his family, and seeing them taken down this easily shook his faith, to say the least.

"However, I _am_ willing to make a deal- you should be familiar with this one, Killian," he grinned, "I need you to retrieve a girl for me. Pretty small, brown hair, looks to be about fourteen, but she'll act like an eight-year-old at best. I've already set up everything; the mermaids will get you to her land."

"Is that so? And, what if we aren't even willing to do that?" Regina snared, only to be elbowed quickly by Snow. Peter smirked.

"Well, in case you needed some... _motivation,_ I already had a little something planned for that." He gestured to one of the boys and four stepped forwards.

Time seemed to slow as everyone recognized what the dripping, black liquid coating the knives the boys were holding was.

Time seemed to slow as everyone watched with baited breath as the Lost Boys approached the small group of four.

Time seemed to slow as Henry raised his hand to his face, examining the cut across his palm, oozing blood, with a detached interest.

Time seemed to slow, like everything was viewed through sticky maple syrup, or honey, as Regina lunged forward with a shriek, while Emma just stared, shocked.

"Motivation enough, I'd hope," Peter sneered, Regina still clawing at him, despite the strong grips restraining her.

"The mermaids will see you off, as well as Felix." Peter said, before disappearing back into the forest.

"Can we actually do this? There must be something else we can do here, another way; we're basically condemning this girl to death." Snow murmured, worried crinkled appearing on her forehead.

"What _choice_ do we _have_? It's either this, or Henry and everyone else is _killed! _If your conscience is going to get in the way of this, then _don't come at all._ I'm not going to have you mess this up for the rest of us," Regina shot off, glaring venomously at Snow.

"Everyone just... calm down. Honestly, Mary Margaret... I'm with Regina on this one. It's just one girl," Emma stood a little closer to Regina, "We can't just let all of them die just because we don't want one girl we don't even know to get hurt by Peter. Even if we don't, he could easily send someone else to get her," Emma said, looking at Mary Margaret stonily.

Mary Margaret looked sad, her disappointed gaze weighing heavily on Emma, but when a Lost Boy ushered her over to the shores, she didn't have any more time left to change her mind.

Emma, Regina, Hook, Charming and Snow were pushed into the sea with an assortment of splashes and yelps.

* * *

"...What the bloody hell is this place?" was the first thing said when the group arrived in the new land, surprisingly dry.

Speaking of this new land- it was a jumble of cute little building, plants, and chalk drawing that sprawled over walls, streets, ceiling, and buildings. There was, also, the occasional abnormally large frog.

Toad.

Creature.

...Thing.

"Who are you? Are you new? Do you want to play a game with me? I haven't _seen_ anyone in forever!" A new voice inquired in a chirpy manner. Heads turned to the little girl standing on the roof of one of the many buildings here.

Peter was right. She certainly _looked_ to be fourteen, at the very least. And yet, something about the way she held herself, and the eager way in which she fired off her questions and requests made her seem to be eight, at the very best.

The girl jumped down from the roof and landed easily on the ground in front of them. She eyes latched onto something next to her, behind the corner of the building we stood next to, and she squealed happily at grabbed at it. She ran up to us, holding one of the frog-toad-creature-things to her crest- despite the fact that it was the size of her chest.

"Lookie!" she held the large frog, which seemed surprisingly ok with the way it was being treated, out to Emma, "Isn't he cute? Do you want to hold him? He's really sweet."

Ridiculously wide, grey eyes stared up at her, paired with wavy, dirty blond locks loosely braided and tied with little blue bows, reminded Emma of someone.

Someone who was in no way a friend of theirs.

"He doesn't bite. Or lick. For some reason, people always think that they'll do that..." the slight girl trailed off, once more hugging the brilliantly colored amphibian to her chest. Worried eyes drilled into Emma's, "You don't think it hurts his feelings, do you?" The frog was suddenly very short on air.

Tears threatened to spill over the girl's lashes, grey orbs shimmering. Her lower lip trembled and Mary Margaret quickly stepped in.

"I'm sure it doesn't bother him, as long as someone knows that he doesn't really, um, lick people or anything."

The girl's face lit up, the waterworks dissipating so quickly it led at least one of the members of this group to wonder if she was bipolar.

"You're right!" she laughed, then tottered closer to Emma, close enough to carefully place the complacent frog in her arms, "I told you he was a sweetheart."

The frog croaked balefully at Emma, then leapt out of her arms and leapt away, croaking all the while.

She frowned at them, "Frog doesn't like you. You're probably mean, then. Frog is never wrong," she paused, and then smiled sweetly, "Sorry!" She tossed a ceramic jug at Emma's head and ran to a building, struggling to pull a lever.

A loud _clank!_ resonated through the square, and a large gate slid open. A large, lumbering, black beast plodded out. Its dark grey eyes locked onto the jug that Emma was holding. It let out a roar, seemingly shedding its lazy, passive attitude as it charged Emma.

By the time this happened, the girl who had somehow sicced this beast on Emma was already jumping along the rooftops of the houses nearly a block away.

* * *

**Little-not-little girl needs a name.  
**

**Any ideas?  
**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
~Songbook12**


	2. The Little Menace

**F**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Little Menace **

Stopping to catch their breath in a cramped alleyway, making Emma a little claustrophobic just looking at her feet, not to mention looking up at the buildings that leaned against each other for support, blotting out the sky above.

"Nice decision, Miss Swan-" Regina panted, "let's just give the monster the jug! I'm sure that'll work out just fine!"

Emma's head snapped up to glare at Regina, "It seemed like a good idea at the time! Besides, it's not like you said anything against it! In fact, I seem to remember you agreeing wholeheartedly!"

Snow struggled to stand up straight and squeeze herself between the two quarreling women, "Look, now isn't the time to be fighting- we have bigger fish to fry."

"With all due respect, love, I know what a fish is, and that beast doesn't quite fit the description for a fish," Killian corrected.

Charming gave him a (rather immature) kick to the shins.

Emma sighed, "Mary Margaret is right. Kill that little girl's pet first, get the little girl, _then_ fight."

Regina nodded with a little snarl, "I don't even mind the fact that we're sending the little menace to Pan anymore. I'd be happy to do it free of charge at this point."

* * *

"Regina, _now_!" Emma shouted as the now fiery being charged her. Regina released the ball of energy she had been collecting and it flew towards the beast, colliding with it before it reached Emma.

It wailed and fell to the ground, charred and smoking. It slowly shrunk in size until it was the figure of a tall man.

"You killed Papa," a sad voice murmured behind them. They turned to see the girl, holding her frog to her chest like a stuffed bear, in the shadows of the alleyway less than a yard from the smoking body of the man- her 'Papa'.

"Frog was right," her mournful voice mumbled accusingly, "Frog is always right."

She dropped the frog abruptly. It shimmered and shifted forms, much like the man had, and disappeared into the gloom behind her before anyone could get a good look of it.

"He said you were going to her Papa and me, and he was right."

She slowly stepped out from the poky alley. She nudged the body with her toe cautiously, her bangs covering her eyes and forehead. Standing stock still for a moment, she simply stared at the body.

Then, she kicked him really hard, flipping him over, his arms splayed out across the dirty ground of the 'town' streets. His head lolled to the side, his neck twisted in an awkward position.

Her frown deepened, "You killed Papa," she repeated, "In all fairness, he was mean to Tipper and Wayland, so, I guess it's ok."

Mary Margaret spluttered, "Eh- you- what? How is- how does that make it ok?!" he looked stunned.

The girl looked up, "He was mean to Tipper and Wayland, so he deserved it," she said firmly.

Regina sharply elbowed Mary Margaret, shooting her a glare that managed to transmit the message 'we-don't-need-to-evaluate-her-moral-code-just-bring-her-back'.

God knows how she managed that.

Mary Margaret sighed, resigned, and Regina stepped forwards, "We wouldn't have hurt him if we knew he was your father, miss..." Regina trailed off.

The girl ignored the obvious question, instead rebutting, "Yes, you would have. I can tell by your eyes. You have the eyes of a traitor," she said simply, before turning tail and running away, disappearing into the obscurity beyond the entrance of the alley.

Emma cursed lightly and ran into the alley, Killian close on her heels, then David, Mary Margaret, and Regina.

* * *

There was, per the norm, good news and bad news. The good news was that the town didn't rearrange itself, as Neverland did.

The bad news, this girl was fast, even without the advantage that Pan had over his land. Whenever we got close enough to catch her, she would jump through a window, or onto a small shed and then a roof, and sometimes the classic quick turn into a side path that was too small for us to squeeze through. While she looked like she could be fourteen, as Pan said, she was barely five foot. In fact, I doubt she's even five foot.

Eventually, after chasing the girl around the same block and even losing her at dead ends a few time, Mary Margaret and Regina started to lag behind. I barely noticed at the time, but once Hook, David and I circled around the square again and Mary Margaret and Regina were blocking the path (they had been out of shape from living as they had been in Storybrooke, Killian had been living in the Enchanted Forest, my job required me to be in shape, and David is far too protective to fall behind now), I noticed.

For once, I was glad that they weren't the fittest people around.

The girl ran straight into Regina, promptly biting her, though not in time to stop the (temporary) sleeping spell Regina cast.

I leaned over to look at the girl's face. Just like I thought before- she bore a striking resemblance to Felix.

"She does look a lot like Felix, doesn't she?" I voiced my thoughts. Regina shrugged,

"I can't see past the hood and the scar."

Mary Margaret and David, however, paused and drank in her features, "I suppose she does," Mary Margaret eventually said.

"Let's just get her back to Pan before anything else happens to Henry," Regina snapped and stalked towards a small pool of water, tossing the plain, grey stone that Pan gave her into the water. It shimmered and grew, the crooked, red clay tiles ripped out of their spots in the ground.

Regina jumped through without hesitation, as did David, once he grabbed the girl, and Mary Margaret. Before I jumped in, I turned to Hook,

"Do you know who she is? Have you seen her before?" I pressed. He shrugged,

"Sorry, love, never saw her. If she's one of Pan's toys, then he'll have kept her to himself, like he did with Wendy."

I nodded, making one last comment before jumping through, "We don't even know her name."

* * *

**I do have her name- thanks to Guest (#2 reviewer).**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Waiting For May

**I don't like this chapter. Really, I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Waiting For May**

_Ah! my heart is weary waiting, Waiting for the May: Waiting for the pleasant rambles Where the fragrant hawthorn brambles, Where the woodbine alternating, Scent the dewy way; Ah! my heart is weary, waiting, Waiting for the May. ~Denis Florence McCarthy Quotes, Summer Longings_

"Felix, calm down. She'll be here soon, if they don't want anything to happen to them," Peter gestured towards the four hanging cages that could just barely been seen through the trees.

He nodded jerkily, "Of course." His restless shifting continued on. I sighed a little,

"Felix, calm. She's always been pretty easy to catch, she's fast, but she'll stay on her same basic path until she's caught. The only challenge would be Pops, but I doubt they won't be able to get rid of him. She might even arrive tonight," I snickered, slightly annoyed at Felix's apparent lack of belief. There really wasn't any reason to worry; she'd be back before he knew it.

The air shifted, sparking with magic.

'New' arrivals.

I looked at Felix pointedly, "What did I tell you, Felix?" I stood, addressing a group of Lost Boys,

"Go get our friends in the cages, Boys!"

* * *

"NO! Lemme go! I wanna go back! I wanna go home! LET ME GO!" she shrieked, struggling against Charming's grip.

"Oh, be _quiet_ for God's sake!" Regina snapped angrily, "You've been complaining this entire time- we don't care!"

"Regina!" Snow reprimanded, then turned to the little girl, "Look, I'm sure you'll be fine with- Pan."

The girl huffed angrily, but calmed down, "No, I won't. Peter doesn't like it when I'm away from Peter or Felix."

"You do know Peter, then?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, she does," a voice interrupted.

Peter Pan stepped out of the jungle, flanked by Felix and some other Lost Boys, "Hello, May. Happy to be back?"

May stuck her tongue out at him, "No."

He chuckled, then held his hand out, "Well then- it was fun doing business with you. Now, hand her over, and we'll fix up your friends and family, respectively."

Charming hesitated, and Regina, unfaltering, grabbed the girl and pushed her towards Peter. She '_oof_ed' as she bumped into Peter. However, her head only came up to his stomach.

She really was quite a small girl.

Peter smiled derisively at the group, "It's been a pleasure," he said, grabbing May by the shoulder and leading the subdued 'teen' into the jungle with Felix, as a handful Lost Boys dragged Rumplestiltskin, Wendy, Neal, and Henry forward. They left two canteens of Neverland's 'healing' water with them before following their godlike leader into the jungle.

Regina crushed Henry against her, while Wendy huddled against Neal, whom Rumplestiltskin was trying to reconcile with.

"Did he even _need_ Henry's heart?" Emma whispered, confused as the turn of events finally caught up with her.

"He could still take it. It's not like we can leave now. Though, he might have another plan. Or, he might not even _need_ it." Rumplestiltskin suggested, "He does seem to have a completely different game plan here."

Emma exchanged an uneasy look with Regina, "What do we do now?"

Rumple shrugged, "Wait."

* * *

"I don't like you, Peter."

"I know, May."

"Can I go home?"

"You _are_ home."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh... No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"_NO!"_

"May, be quiet." Felix cut in.

"_Feeeeeelix_... Peter's _meeeeean_..." May whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"...Ok..."

* * *

**Yeah, no. Don't like it.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Find Frog!

**Hey there! Didn't I update yesterday? I think I did.**

**I'm doin' it again! I'm coin' it again! I'm getting good at one-per-day!**

**Don't expect it to last.**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Find Frog!**

"It's been _three days_ since we last saw _any_ of Pan's cronies. Should we be worried?" Mary Margaret fretted.

Emma shrugged a little, "I mean, she seemed to be pretty ok around them, and Pan didn't seem hostile towards her, so... She'll probably be fine."

"Who are you talking about? Peter and Felix? Don't worry, Peter really likes Felix. They're buddies." A chirpy little voice sounded. Heads turned to see May and _Henry_. May was just casually holding his hand, idly swinging it back and forth between him. Henry just seemed amused at the entire situation.

"I found her when I went to get some water. She was talking to a large tortoise," Henry told them matter-of-factly.

May nodded seriously, "His name is Bubbles. He's really nice. And he's very pretty," she paused, "Have you seen Frog? I haven't seen him in _forever_."

Emma cautiously stepped forwards, "Shouldn't you be with Peter, or Felix? Or someone? Are you really just allowed to wander around?"

May frowned at Emma, "_No,_ I don't have to always be with Peter or Felix. I don't like Peter, anyways, because even though Felix is my big brother, Peter hates it when I want to hang out with Felix instead of him. Peter gets jealous _really _easily. So, I hang out with Frog. I was talking with Bubbles because I though he'd know where Frog is," she blinked, and asked again, "Have you seen Frog? He's really big and really colorful."

Mary Margaret smiled at May, "No, but we'll tell you if we do."

May nodded, "Ok. Bye, Henry," she immediately released Henry's hand and turned, running back to the beach.

"She's so... strange," Wendy murmured. Henry chortled, saying,

"So are we. She's just a little... kooky."

Wendy sniffed, "More like _super_ kooky."

Emma coughed, "Jealous,"

Wendy turn to look at Emma, "_What?_"

Emma shrugged, "Nothing."

* * *

"Feeeeeelix!" May stomped into camp, pouting childishly, "I can't find Frog. I asked Bubbles, Munchie, Tilly, _and_ Jenifer. Nobody knows where he is!" May tossed her arms out to the side as she flopped on the log next to Felix.

He nodded, rubbing her head as a greeting. She scowled and pushed his hand off her head. He chuckled and rubbed her head a little harder, before going back to carving a small, wooden statuette.

May yawned and slumped onto her brother, sprawling across his lap as he fell asleep, "Felix, you'll help me find Frog tomorrow?"

"Pan knows where he is," Felix said, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you."

May scowled, "I don't like Peter."

"I know."

* * *

"Peeeeter!" May whined, stomping into Peter's tree house and smacking his shoulder repeatedly, "Help me! I can't find Frog!"

He opened an eye, "You lost Frog?"

She nodded, her fingers entangling themselves in the fabric of his shirt, "I haven't seen him for _days_!" she paused, "And Felix said you'd know where he was."

"When did he tell you that? Before, or after you dragged him around the island to find Frog?"

Her eyes flew downwards, "Er... Be-fore..." she mumbled, dragging out her syllables.

Peter chuckled, picking her up and holding her against his side. She huffed, poking his belly, "Lemme go... I gotta find Frog!"

He laughed again, tickling her lightly, "Frog isn't here now, but he'll be back soon, don't you worry."

She snorted, "Whatever."

The two lay calmly on the hammock for a while, just swinging back and forth until May said, "I really don't like you. You're mean, Peter. You were mean to Wayland."

Peter said evenly, "I was nice to Tipper though, wasn't I?"

This comment stopped May in her tracks. She hummed thoughtfully, "I guess you're right..." she grinned and hugged Peter, oblivious to Peter's reaction, "OK! Bye, Peter! I'm going to go talk to Felix!"

Peter watched as May scrambled down the ladder, and he could hear her faint shouts for her brother. He grunted and lay back down on the hammock, picking up the three items he got from Ursula.

He'd never run out of power with this. He'd have more than he knew what to do with.

He wouldn't even need Henry's heart.

* * *

"I just keep _losing everyone_. First I lost Frog, then I lost Felix, then I lost Peter-I-hate—but then, now I have Peter I like-, and now I've lost Bubbles!" May fumed, stomping around the jungle.

She glared at a root that tripped her up, "I'm going to visit Henry. I like Henry. Henry's cool. I really am kinda offended about him calling me a little kid, though."

***Unnecessary Flashback***

_"Bubbles, you aren't any help anymore. You only just sleep," May whined, though her words were negated by her gently stroking the half-awake Bubbles' shell._

_"You must be May, then?" A voice interrupted her conversation. May turned around and scowled at the boy standing behind her._

_"Yes," she replied curtly before turning back to Bubbles._

_"I'm Henry," the boy sat next to her and leaned forward, scratching Bubbles' leathery neck._

_Bubbles 'yawned' a little, clacking his jaws together, before slowly wading back into the water._

_May waved to the slowly receding shell, "Bye, Bubbles!"_

_Henry laughed and raised his hand as well, "Bye, Bubbles," he echoed._

_"How old are you?" May asked Henry as she stood up. He stood up as well, _

_"I'm twelve," Henry said, "How old are you?"_

_May paused, then pulled out a slip of paper with a series of dashes and dots, "I'm fourteen."_

_"**You're** fourteen?" Henry asked, incredulous._

_May glared at him, "Yeah, why?"_

_Henry laughed a little, and then smiled at her, "You don't look it. I mean, you do, but the way you act makes you seem a little younger. It'll be a good thing when you're older!" he exclaimed._

_May laughed too, then chirped, "I have no idea what you mean!"_

**_*End*_**

"Wendy is mean, though. She doesn't like me. Somehow, I think Old-Man and Hook-Man don't care either way," She mumbled to herself as she walked along.

Something brightly colored jumped onto the path, croaking balefully. May gasped.

"Frooooooooog!" She squealed, grabbing at the flamboyant amphibian. "I missed you. Let's go find Bubbles now!"

* * *

**This story is basically going to progress like this- It's going to follow May's ridiculous obsession with various animals, and her love for her brother, but it'll also show Peter's progressive with whatever the hell he's got up his sleeves!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. Find Bubbles!

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter... **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Find Bubbles!**

"Peeeeeter! Peter! Peter! Peeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeer!" May wailed, "I need your help again!"

Peter immediately turned to May, practically dropping the thing he was working with (a small dagger) and asking, "Did you lose Frog again?"

May frowned, hugging the rainbow frog to her chest, "No," she mumbled mournfully, "I lost Bubbles," she paused, "Again."

He smiled a little, and May glowered, "It's not funny!" she wailed.

Peter's smile grew, "I'll help you, don't worry."

* * *

The scene before Emma was an amusing one, to say the least- the 'great' Peter Pan dragged by the hand a little, blond girl- May. She turned to say something to him, her pace slowing down as she stopped to talk. She clung tightly to his hand as he took the lead.

They continued along the path until they disappeared from Emma's sight.

"Was Peter with that little girl?"

I turned to Wendy, "Yes- do you know that she's older than you, right? You can't call her a little girl."

Wendy sniffed, "I've been here for over one hundred years- she might be older than me physically, but I'm older than her mentally, in more ways than one."

I stifled a laugh at the blatantly jealous girl, "She's Felix's little sister, she's definitely older than you. She's probably just got some personality disorder, or something like that."

Wendy sniffed, "I think she's just crazy."

* * *

"Bubbles!" May squealed, running to the tired looking tortoise, "Where have you been?" Bubbles clacked his jaws twice, and she nodded agreeably, "Yeah, I would go, too. Maybe I'll come with you next time."

May turned back to Peter, a smile gracing pale lips, "Thanks, Peter! I'm going to stay here with Bubbles and Frog, but you can go back to camp, if you like," she said with a small smile, "Oh! If you see Felix, can you send him over? I don't think he's seen Bubbles in a while. And, I miss him... I haven't talked to him in a little while," May explained with a nod.

Peter smiled tightly, "I have some business to tale care of, and I need some time so I can finish it in time. Bye, May. Make sure you come back to camp tonight," he reminded her, before disappearing.

"Bye, Peter!" May piped, completely oblivious, before turning back to Bubbles and 'listening' to something he said,

"Hey, Frog, you'll never be able to guess what Frog just told me!" she chirped happily, "Rupplestilson-"

Bubbles seemed to interrupt her, snapping impatiently at her fingers, "Oh, sorry, Rumplestiltskin, he's making a cure for the Dreamshade. He and creepy-witch-lady think they've found a way to leave! I wish I could go with them... Maybe I'll ask Henry!"

Frog croaked balefully.

Bubbles bit May's fingers lightly.

* * *

"I can't tell you! Bubbles got mad when I told _Frog_, and I tell Frog almost I much as I tell you! So, if I wasn't supposed to tell Frog, that means I definitely can't tell you!" May explained to Felix. He grunted.

May tightened her thin but long arms around Felix's neck, "I wonder if Bubbles will tell Cat. Bubbles tells Cat a lot of things, and Cat tells Fox everything, but Fox doesn't tell Cat anything. Remember that time when I told Bubbles about how Rat and Fawn didn't like Cat? Bubbles told Frog, and Frog told Fox, but Cat never heard anything of it until nearly a month later, when Bubbles saw her and told her," May paused in her story, "I guess Rat and Fawn didn't like her for a good reason—she ate Rat afterwards, and she and Fox killed Fawn..." May trailed off.

Minutes later, she continued, "Snowy and Dear Deer killed Cat after that, though. Lion and Mouse are still fine, though, right Felix?" May smiled, tugging on a strand of Felix's short, blond hair. He nodded with a slight smile,

"Yes, they're still fine."

_A loud scream pierced air. Two blond children looked up from the young pups they had been grooming, "Who was that?" the girl questioned, not seeming very surprised, only a little worried._

_"Kaptur," the boy answered instinctively._

_The small girl (who was no older than six) blinked wide eyes up at the already taller boy (who might've been ten, or eleven)._

_"Cat."_

_The girl's eyes lit up, "Oh! That makes sense."_

_The boy nodded, and the pair turned back to the whining pups, _

_"Sshh, Tipper!" the girl pressed a finger to her lips as the pup started to bark," Papa'll be angry if you're noisy!" she warned, "He doesn't like you very much right now, so be good!"_

* * *

**...Meh.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
~Songbook12**


	6. The Late Jackdaw

**New chapter! I hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Late Jackdaw**

"Hey, Felix!" May chirped, racing towards her tall brother, "Guess what? I got a letter! It's from Snowy and Dear Deer!" she waved the scrap of parchment at him, "Do you wanna read it with me?"

He mumbled an affirmative, sitting down next to May, whom had already sat under a tree.

May seemed to be reading the letter- which was composed from indecipherable scribbling and characters of some sort.

"Aw! That's so sweet of her! Don't you agree, Felix?" May turned to Felix.

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

She looked at him for a long second, "Can you even read it, Felix? I can. The Birds taught me how. Jackdaw would come over when you were working, and he'd teach me how to write. He was really nice to me," May's smile slipped off her face, pooling near her feet on the ground, "But, he started coming really late, and then he just stopped coming. Every else just referred to him as the 'Late Jackdaw'. I think he was just late to everything. I think he got into some trouble at work, and got held up—at least, that was what Cat told me."

Felix nodded, "He was late to everything. Even the interment."

"...What does that _mean_?"

"Nothing of real importance."

"I'll probably be finished by next week, if I could just find the last ingredient..."

"Well, hurry up! We can't stay here forever, it's only so long until Pan gets bored with us!"

"I _know_, dearie."

"Peter, what does interment mean?"

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll never need to get anything else to keep me or the island alive, correct?"

"Correct."

"Frog, Bubbles, this is getting _boring_. Nobody's ever around to play with. Felix is always busy with that thing Peter is making, and Henry is always with one of his moms- I don't understand how you can have two moms, anyhow. I need Henry to explain that to me again... I want to play with Wendy, but Wendy doesn't like me because of Henry. I don't understand that, either."

The only response was the typical baleful croak, and the typical clacking of jaws.

"...You guys are boring, too."

"Hi, Wendy." A wary voice greeted the other girl. May slowly approached Wendy, who was already starting to become annoyed by the other girl's presence.

"Yes?" Wendy barely refrained from snapping. How could a girl who was, apparently, older than herself in every way possible, carry around that large, flamboyant monstrosity everywhere like a little girl?

May's gaze fell down to the jungle floor, creating swirling patterns in the dirt with her bare feet, "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Play with you? No," Wendy shut the skeletal child down with hardly a scrap of remorse, the scrap being small enough that not even the hungriest mouse would waste its time getting it.

"Can I ask you a question, then? Just one, then I'll leave you alone."

Wendy sighed patronizingly, then smiled at May, a tight stretching of skin over cheeks, "Fine."

"Why do you hate me? Is it because Henry and I get along? Or is it because you and Henry don't?" May asked calmly, pinning the other girl with eyes lacking the nervousness they had previously possessed, "Is that why you're so mean? I had heard you were the nice one. I perfect little angel, who was never, ever cruel to anyone. The ex-mother. I suppose you're the ex-mother for a reason."

Wendy stood still, shocked into silence,.

"So, I was right? Good to know," May snickered, her usually kind, pretty grey eyes narrowing to slits, and the small slice of iris that was seen was a cold, stony grey. Another snicker found its way to Wendy's ears, "Peter and Frog don't like you much, either. Be careful- you've lost all favor you might've once had. The only protection you've got is you're friends."

May smiled inoffensively at Wendy, "Bye, Wendy."

"Hey, Wendy? Something wrong?" Henry asked.

Wendy simply looked at him for a moment, before finally whispering, "No."

Henry didn't look like he believed her, but shrugged anyways and continued, "Mr. Gold thinks that he'll finish his thing to get us back to Storybrooke soon, he just needs to find one last ingredient."

"What ingredient?"

Henry shrugged, "Beats me."

"Bubbles told me another story today, it was about Jackdaw and Swallow! I didn't know that Jackdaw was dead. It makes more sense, though. He was mean to other people, but he was never late," May told Felix on 'their' daily hike back to camp, though Felix was doing all the legwork and she was just piggybacking.

"And that doesn't bother you at all, that he's dead?"

May shrugged, "He acted funny around me after a few weeks, anyways. It was weird. Besides, I still have everyone else that I need, so it doesn't matter. Peter told me what interment means, so it makes sense now."

Felix nodded, "Right."

_"Jackdaw, don't be weird," a childlike voice reprimanded, then added, "Hey! Don' t do that!"_

_The young blond slapped Jackdaw's hand away from Wayland's bone, "He'll bite you if you do," she said sensibly. _

_He smiled at her, "Ok."_

_Giggling came from outside the little barn, though the two inside were oblivious to their presence, "Jackdaw's sweet on little May!" One girl squealed._

_"They're so cute!" squeaked another._

_"She probably doesn't realize it, though," yet another sighed._

_The little blond girl, who sat closest to the window, smiled behind her long bangs, whispering, "What silly girls..."_

_"What was that?" Jackdaw asked, looking up from the book he was reading. May smiled naïvely, _

_"Nothing, just talking to Tipper."_

* * *

**For the record- each of these little 'flashbacks' come before the last one. So this one happened before the one last chapter.**

**Yup!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. The Tea Party

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Not good, that's for sure.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Tea Party**

"Hi, Emma!" A cheery voice greeted the blonde woman. Emma whipped around to see May sitting happily between the protruding roots of a large tree, her tortoise friend, whom Henry had told her about, Bubbles, was munching something off a plate. It appeared to be some sort of vegetation. Frog sat contentedly in May's lap, also eating off a plate.

"...Are you having a tea party with-"

"Bubbles, Frog, and Fox!" A bright smile lit up May's face. Seated next to Bubbles, and partially blocked from Emma's view, was a petite Fox. It had a beautiful orange-red coat and snowy underbelly. It's deep, chocolate eyes assessed Emma as it tilted its head to the side, just a little.

"She's really nice. She doesn't eat too much, though, so if you want, you can have some too!" May smiled again and offered Emma a plate, full of little berries, loaves of honey-bread, and a papaya.

She looked up at Emma with big, ash colored eyes, "It'll be fun!"

Emma sighed, "Sorry. I've got work to do. Maybe Henry's around."

May's eyes narrowed, but she just chirpily answered, "Bye!" and turned away, continuing to talk quietly with her frog, whispering scratchily in the fox's furry ears.

Emma continued along the path towards the camp, slightly shaken by the somewhat threatening presence behind her.

"Pan hasn't bothered us once after we brought the girl back. May, however, is a little... concerning. She seems to be somewhat unhinged, her childlike attitude aside. She seems almost... malevolent, somehow. We should probably avoid her."

"Really? I thought she seemed sweet."

"Mary Margaret, you think everyone is sweet."

"Emma, I'm sure she's just upset that you didn't want to have tea with her."

"I'm serious!"

"As am I."

"Peter?"

"Hmmm."

"I don't like Emma. She's-"

"Smart."

"Smart," the girl agreed, tightening her hold on Frog. Fox was sprawled across her shoulders, blanketed in unbraided, wavy hair, "Not a good smart, though. Crafty. Like, like Fox. Or Snowy and Dear Deer."

"What? You don't mean to say you don't like Fox, Snowy, and Dear Deer?" Peter snickered mockingly, rubbing the peeved Fox's ears.

"I like Fox and Dear Deer. But Snowy and Emma... Hm." May looked at Peter, "What do _you_ think?"

He smirked, "I never really liked Swan too much, anyways."

"Hook-man! What're you doing?" May ran out towards Killian. He turned towards the girl, pocketing the herbs subtly,

"Looking for something I lost, a ring. Have you seen it?" He asked, smiling disarmingly at the girl. She smiled, then frowned,

"No, sorry."

Killian stood, walking towards May, "Could you do me a favor, May?" he crouched down to level out the height difference.

She nodded mutely, adjusting her backpack that the docile Frog was sitting in, his front legs and head dangling out.

Killian pulled something out of his pocket: a small stone, "Can you give this to Emma?"

May laughed, "Aw, I heard you liked Emma. That's cute. I'll help you," she declared, swiping the stone from his hand. A small shock coursed through her body, "Ouch!"

The stone clattered to the floor. May curled her unscathed hand around her burning palm. Accusing eyes glared at the captain, "What was that?!"

Killian furrowed his brows, "I don't know, I found it on the beach. I was wearing gloves, it must not have had the same effect. Here, let me see," Killian gently grabbed her wrist.

May's eyes narrowed into slits.

Her hand opened to reveal a faint silvery outline, "Doesn't look to bad, I think it'll be fine. You should wash it, or clean it somehow."

May hummed in agreement, "Sure... Bye-bye, Hook-man."

"I gave her the stone. Whatever her intentions are, she's not threatening towards us in particular, but she's not loyal to us either."

"So she's completely indifferent?" Gold asked.

"Yes."

"That could be worse, in a way," Regina murmured.

"She might just decide to attack us, for 'fun' or something," Hook agreed.

"Should we try to win her over, or at least not alienate her? At the rate we're going, she could start to dislike us. Children aren't exactly known for playing well with things they dislike," Gold added, "Not only that, but she seems to have Pan and Felix wrapped around her pinky finger, and thus, the entire camp. Who knows what she'd do?" Gold said, quietly.

* * *

**Meh.**

**Not too fond of the chapter, but oh well.**

**You know, I wrote this nearly a week ago and have just been too lazy to post it. Yup. True story.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	8. The Lion and the Unicorn

**I really hate when this happens when I'm writing a story. Everything seems so good, and then, when I'm trying to get from one point to another, the not plotted part just goes BLAAAERGH... and gets so boring and just drags. It happened in Porcelain Stars, too. **

**Maybe it's just me. You guys always seem pretty chill with it.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own OUaT or anything like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8–The Lion and the Unicorn**

"The lion~ and the unicorn~ are fighting~ for the crown!"

_Loud screaming resounded through the house, angry accusations and blame were tossed around the rooms the pair paraded through._

"The lion~ and the unicorn~ are all~ around~ the town!"

_Two people stood on a stand in front of a large crowd, though one clad in heavy chains and the other in fine clothing._

"The silver and the gold together make a mighty ring~!"

_The door and boarded up windows of the house was marked with gold and silver circles._

"We talk about the weather and we all begin to sing!"

_Idle chatter filled the shabby town square until two people were dragged out, thrashing like fish against heavily armored guards, and the soft chitchat transformed into angry roaring._

"Some give them white bread and some give them brown~! Some~ will give them plum cake~!"

_Mocking laughter followed the two bound adults. They were showered with rocks that were painted a piercing white, dark brown with white flecks, and a deep purple- white and brown where the queen's favorite colors, and purple was the color of royalty._

"And drum~ them out of town~!"

_Two wooden boxes were hauled along a worn, dirt road to a large valley brimming with wood poles baring black flags. The boxes were set down next to two open graves with indistinguishable black flag poles next to them._

"May."

The singing stopped.

"Don't sing that song."

"Ok," May chirped, swinging Felix's hand between the two of them, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Felix said, "We're going to the top of the hill over there," he pointed to the hill.

"Why?"

"Because you need to take someone there."

"We're not going in the right direction," May protested.

Felix nodded, "Someone else is taking you."

"Now? I thought I was taking someone there. How could they take me?"

"No. Now stay here, but you can start looking for us tomorrow. We'll see you soon, ok?" Felix ignored her other question, dropping her hand and walking away.

The camp was deserted, not a soul in sight.

The lagoon was deserted, not a soul in sight.

Skull Rock was deserted, not a soul in sight.

May was lonely, with not a soul in sight.

"Emma?"

May grabbed Emma's sleeved, an annoyed look on the girl's face, "Emma, have you seen Felix? I can't find him."

"Ah, no, but why would I have seen him?" Emma said, slightly perturbed as to the lack of the usual sweetness in May's face. She yanked on Emma's leave a little harder,

"_Eh-mma!_ Come on! You always know were people are! That's your _job!_" May snapped angrily. Another tug on her sleeve accompanied her words, "Help me, please?"

"Come to think of it, I lost Peter, too," May added as Emma and her walked along the path, searching for the missing Lost Ones. The rest of the group, with the exception of Rumplestiltskin, Henry, Wendy and Regina, followed closely behind.

"And the rest of the Lost Boys, it seems," Emma murmured.

May nodded seriously, "And Bubbles, Frog, and Fox," she looked up, "Hey, maybe we should check up there!" she pointed to the top of Dead Man's Peak, "I haven't checked up there yet."

Emma exchanged a nervous look with Killian, "Uh, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

Emma sighed, "Fine, alright. Let's go."

"They're not here..." May sighed, sounding disappointed. Her little, pale face looked so crestfallen.

Mary Margaret laid a hand on May's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

May started walking down the mountain, "Maybe _I_ can. I don't _you_ will be able to," the petite figure disappeared into the mist that suddenly shrouded the mountain.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Emma called, then turned to Mary Margaret, "We just climbed all the way up here, and then she decides that we can't help her?"

David looked at the faint grey blob that was fading away, quickly, "Somehow, I don't think that's it..."

"Because it's not," a somewhat amused voice said.

The Lost Boys lined the face of the mountain, some standing near the healing spring, others on ridges protruding out from the stone wall.

"We need you to leave," Peter said, crossing his arms with a smirk. Felix sneered, his hood covering his eyes and face, "You have been working on a cure for the Dreamshade once you get back, haven't you?"

"How do you-"

"Hey, you found them!" A cheery voice interrupted. May stood, veils of mist blurring the view of her. May ran straight past Peter and Felix and gave Emma a big hug, "Thank you, Emma!" she pulled back, beaming at her, then opening her back that had suddenly appeared. She pulled Frog out of it, "I found Frog, too. He was on his way up here, and told me to come back up here."

Frog suddenly jumped out of May's arms, and over to Peter. The Frog morphed, his skin rippling horrifically. He grew and darkened until Pan's Shadow wavered in the air beside the Lost Ones.

"Your frog is Pan's Shadow?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. May looked at her,

"Yeah," May stated, as if it was perfectly normal.

"May, come here," Felix interrupted, holding his hand out to May. May looked up at Emma.

Emma looked at May.

May shrugged and walked over to Felix, instantly grabbing his hand and standing slightly in front of him. He placed his other hand on her blond head.

"Ready to leave? I hope so, but- if not, then you might have a bit of trouble back in Storybrooke. I'd go tell the rest of your little group. You're leaving tonight," Peter said, before motioning to the boys and starting to walk away. As they disappeared, May turned around and waved to Emma, a big grin on her face.

Peter grabbed her waving hand.

"I like them," May said, swinging Peter and Felix's hands and they trekked back through the jungle to the camp.

Neither boy responded.

"I like Emma and Henry best. Mary Margaret is really annoying. And David. I don't like them. But Emma and Henry do, so it's ok. Bubbles likes Emma and Henry, too," May added.

Peter's grip on her slender hand tightened.

"But they should leave," May continued, "Because they _don't belong_."

Peter smiled.

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	9. Coming Home

**I am so ashamed of this chapter. I had to finish this story up, and there is more after this but... I got impatient and needed to get it to this point, AND you guys have been waiting forever, which is why this is so F-ING UNREALISTIC AND FAST! Please flame it. Please, please flame it and justify my EXTREME GUILT over this 'chapter' (read: shitty jumble of words). I accept all flames.**

***grumbles angrily***

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Coming Home**

"You guys are leaving today, right?" A cheery voice suddenly sounded from behind Emma. There stood May, appearing out of nowhere, per the norm.

"Why do you always do that?" Emma said, after a pause.

Blink, "Do what?"

"Just appear out of nowhere. You just show up, and say something, then you take someone on some strange adventure or say something strange, and then you disappear. Then come back again, introduce or re-acquaint us to an animal friend, and leave again," Emma said.

Blink, "Wait, really?" May appeared to be deep in thought, then said, "You're right! I _do_ do that!"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, but anyways, we're leaving," Emma hesitated, "Are you staying here?"

Yet another blink, "As opposed to what?"

"...Coming with us, I guess. I mean, you didn't seem too keen on coming here in the first place, and..." Emma slowly trailed off, looking at the painfully oblivious girl looking at her.

May slowly spoke, "I don't think Felix and Peter would like that... But if I could, I would!"

"You can, if you want. I'm sure everyone else would be ok with you coming—Henry and you seem to get along pretty well."

"I haven't talked to Henry in a while," May said thoughtfully, "I'd like to leave, anyways. I haven't got too much time, and I don't want to spend it all here!"

"Time?"

"Time! I've only got a little, I've always only had a little more."

Emma sighed, "Of course. That makes sense."

"Right?"

* * *

"Should I be offended that nobody noticed I came with you guys?" May asked after the ship landed at Storybrooke. Henry shrugged,

"I would be. You probably wouldn't be, especially if you have to ask."

May nodded, "Agreed," she yawned, "Hey, is there anywhere I can sleep here?"

He turned and smiled, "I'll ask my moms. Emma might not have room, but I'm not sure."

"M'kay, thanks!"

* * *

"Hey, Lady?" May plodded down the stairs late many night later, "My head hurts."

Regina turned around in her chair; "I've got some Aspirin in the kitchen- oh my God!"

The small, pale girl stood before her now, blearily rubbing her eyes, seemingly oblivious to the blood dripping down from her temples.

* * *

The girl sat in the hospital bed, a handful of doctors and nurses clustered around her, taking her pulse and mopping up the blood that continued to pour from a non-existent wound.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked with some type of morbid curiosity.

Dr. Whale showed them a chart, "She doesn't have any physical wounds, however, we took a scan of her brain and there's some serious brain damage- enough that she should be dead. Unfortunately, there are traces of magic- whatever head trauma she experienced in the past that was somehow reversed has now been un-reserved. She could be dead by the end of this day."

('That was mean,' May thought from inside the hospital room, 'He was really blunt.')

"Time... She said she didn't have much time left. Did she know that she was going to die?"

"YEAH! I TRIED TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS SAYING, I THINK!" May shouted from the other room, "BE CAREFUL THOUGH; IT'LL GET REALLY NASTY AFTERWARDS. YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET RID OF ME BEFORE ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS. DON'T TELL FELIX, EITHER. HE'LL BE UPSET."

May smiled happily at them from the other room, surrounded by nurses constantly wiping her face and changing rags that started a pure white and ended up dripping scarlet.

Emma, Henry, and Regina walked into the room once the nurses gave them the go ahead, "Don't worry though, you've still got like, six hours until that happens. Or possibly three... I've never been great at that whole counting thing. Felix always does that for me," May continued, her voice quieter now that they were in the same room, "Personally, I'd suggest fire. Burning things works really well, most of the time."

('It's hard to be upset about a little girl's inevitable death when she seems so unmoved by it,' Emma thought.)

"If your head was fixed by magic, maybe we can do whatever was done to you the first time again!" Henry said in his typical optimistic fashion.

May shook her head, "Nah, I was dead before the magic was done. Probably not something we should do again. It's ok, Felix was my only family left anyways, and he got kinda... warped, because of Peter."

A strange hissing sound interrupted Henry's response—the nurses backed away as the girl's head caved in a little more, and the blood turned from a steady dribble to a steady stream. May, however, did not seem affected.

"Ooh, be careful, time flies when you're going to die, or, something like that... I don't really care, anyways," May muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily (and unintentionally smearing blood all over her face).

The nurses seemed to give up, simply layering fistfuls of bandages together and tying them around her forehead like a bandana.

Regina approached May like one would a wild animal- the sight of her crushed skull was probably more than a little disconcerting, mind you.

"How... _exactly_... did you die?" Regina asked.

May blinked, "Oh, my dad did it," she said casually, "But, you know, you this side," she pointed to the left side of her skull, "I fell over when he hit me and this side got smashed open, too."

Regina leaned back, "Your dad?"

"Well, he's not my real dad, but, he was trying to hit Felix, I was trying to do a cartwheel, which Felix was teaching me how to do, and Felix moved out of the way, the brick-tied-on-a-stick thing he had hit me and cracked open my head, it pushed me over and the other side smacked against the stone. I was dead before I got hit the second time, though. Jackdaw filled me in everything after I died."

Emma shook her head, approaching the girl, "How'd you end up in Neverland? Do you even know how you were brought back?"

"Yeah, black magic, or something. I got brought back but confined to a little pocket dimension attached to Neverland. Felix came with me there, as did Dear Deer, Snowy, Cat, Fox, and Papa. My real Papa and Mama were tied with the place, too. Peter knew that about this new little world and came to visit us, and brought Fox and Felix over. I came too, but I had a relapse, and then they had to send me back 'cause I pretty much slaughtered all the Lost Boys. When I left, Mama died because of something about the tie, and Papa turned into the Beast. Then they decided to bring me back, and now and here. I'm warning you though- I'll turn into my Beast soon if you don't get rid of me," May sang happily, talking as though she was talking about cute bunny rabbits or little kittens, "I haven't got much time, remember?"

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" The woman asked.

"We can't kill her, she's practically a kid!" A different woman protested.

"A kid who's already dead," Another man sourly added.

"Dead or not, we can't just kill her," The woman who had objected before said.

"She seems like she wants to die," The first woman added.

"Emma!" Snow snapped.

"Well, she's already dead. It's probably painful to be forced to keep living, especially for as long as she has been. And she can't even act how she's supposed to- I mean- any development she had was destroyed by the- injury," Emma said falteringly.

Rumpletstilskin nodded, "I agree. Black magic is tricky enough without the recipient being dead. The magic must have been very strong to even be able to bring her back, even without the dimension that she used to stay alive. The complexity of the spell would have used multiple lives, human or otherwise, and lots of research so she'd be able to drain that realm for life energy."

David threw in his two cents then, "There's gotta be a way to help her, somehow. We can do something."

"I think the best we can do is- kill her," Regina said, "I agree with Emma, believe it or not. The dead are meant to stay dead. Daniel is proof of that."

Snow stood up, her chair scraping loudly against the floor, "We _can't_, she's a-"

A loud scream came from outside.

The scream came from a woman, shaking on the ground.

The scream was caused from the monstrous, humanlike creature that was approaching the woman.

* * *

**...So ashamed...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	10. Killing the Monsters

**...Sorry this is late, exams are coming up and BLEH! Exams.**

**This chapter is kinda crappy. However, I need your opinions on something...**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Killing the Monsters**

Emma's phone rang, "Hi, Emma, this is Dr. Whale. Just wanted to let you know that your friend, May, broke out of the hospital and is now terrorizing people on the streets. Please come... retrieve her before she maims someone. Thanks," The man promptly hung up.

"Well, no shit, Whale," Emma muttered, then she turned to Regina and Gold, "Well?"

"_Well_ what?" Regina snapped, "The girl you invited to come back with us is now terrorizing various townsfolk."

Emma glared, "I _meant_, how can we get rid of her- it. Obviously she- _it_- isn't human anymore, and those people _are_ human- so, what can we do? You have to have _some_ idea about what we can do."

The beast screamed angrily again, its clawed 'feet' pounding against the pavement, breaking it apart.

"Think! She said something about fire, right? We can use that someone, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but she's covered with some kind of scales. We'd have to find a way to get through those, and get them off first," Gold said logically.

Another inhuman screech rang out, and another terrified human scream.

"Well, hurry and figure it out," Emma hopped nervously from foot to foot, "I'm going to go out now and try and stall it for time. Think of something, quickly!" And she was gone, with Killian, David, and Snow trailing after her.

Another wail from the monster prompted Regina and Gold to think harder.

"Ok, we've dealt with these things before. Dark magic would make this easier, but, somehow, I don't think their Highnesses would go for that," Regina started. Gold cut her off,

"She's covered in scales. Scales can be pulled off. All we need to do is get them out. Or..." Gold hesitated, "She opens her mouth on a regular basis. We could... toss something in there, something like a flail, or a bomb," Gold said.

Regina looked thoughtful, "A bomb..."

The large, scaly monster approached the group. Up close, Emma could see each individual scale on her.

The scales themselves were a goldish-black color, and each was about the size of one's fingernail. They covered her neck and the top of her head and surrounded her ears. The ears mimicked those of owls, despite the creature having the body of a small, extraordinary underfed and skeletal cat (that was the size of a car). The tail was long and thin, and the end was coated in long spikes.

Its eyes were the same slate grey color as May's.

That would have broken their resolve- if it hadn't opened its mouth right then and screeched, showing rows upon rows of needlelike teeth, and a long, forked tongue.

"Stall for time?" Emma said, shifting anxiously.

"Stall for time," Mary Margaret said, notching her arrow. David whipped out a sword, and Killian did the same.

They charged the beast.

The beast whipped out some wicked looking claws.

"Oh, dear," Mary Margaret muttered under her breath.

Killian slashed at the thing's claws, while she slashed at his face.

Killian had over swung.

Part of the beast's paw fell to the ground. It screamed in agony, whipping its tail in distress and backing away. It growled, and immediately leaped forward and swung at Killian. Emma tackled him, and the two landed on the ground while the thing gouged a set of deep scrapes into the wall of a building.

She snarled, turning to face the group—and she was immediately shot in the side by Mary Margaret.

She screeched again, enraged, and lunged at Mary Margaret, raking her claws along her leg. Mary Margaret cried out in pain, stumbling back. David swung his sword at the cat-like being. His sword screamed out against her golden-black scales.

The paw came up before David could react, slapping the sword out of his hand.

Just as she was about to attack again, Regina and Gold appeared.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty!" Regina yelled, "Here, kitty kitty!" She smacked a stick against a metal trashcan and waved something in the air.

Emma stepped forwards and hissed, "Regina, what are you doing with that-?"

The cat's eyes perked up, standing at attention. Its grey eyes locked in on the circular item in Regina's hand. She slowly padded forward, focused on Regina.

Suddenly, Regina chucked the stick at her head. The monster screamed in fury, its jaws nearly unhinging, and then-

Regina threw the bomb in.

The monster snapped its mouth shut and straightened up, confused.

"Regina-!" Emma shouted, then there was an explosion.

Blood coated the street, and the body of the cat slumped against the ground. Mary Margaret gasped,

"Regina..." she whispered, "What did you do?"

The body shrunk until the now decapitated May lie in the middle of the street, covered in scrapes and missing all the fingers on her left hand.

"Oh, God," Regina said, "I didn't now... I didn't know that would happen. I thought that it would kill her, I didn't think she would..."

"May?" Someone called. Heads turned to see a startled looking Peter, and a distraught Felix standing on the street.

"_May?!_" Felix cried again, stepping forwards out of his leaders shadows. His gaze fell upon the gathered 'heroes' and he said accusingly, "What have you done? What have you done?!" He grabbed Emma's arm and shook her, hard, "What have you done to my sister?!"

Emma tried to shake him off, "She tried to murder the citizens, she nearly killed-"

Felix shook her harder. Killian grabbed his shoulder, attempting to pull Felix off. Peter stalked towards Regina, spotting the guilty look on her face,

"What did _you_ do, witch?" He snarled. Gold tensed up, preparing himself for a fight.

Peter looked at the corpse calmly, "Did you blow her head off? Did you blow the head off of a teenager? Is that was you did, _witch_?"

"She nearly killed people, and she gravely injured many," Regina started.

"And you haven't done the same? You have portals, why didn't you just send her through one? You should've called the Shadow, sent her back to us," Peter shot back, however, his voice was still strangely calm.

Gold sneered, "Someone I doubt she wanted to be there in the first place."

Peter snarled at him, "What, you think she was happy here with you? She only came here to see some place new before the spell broke," He looked at the body, "And I bet you didn't even listen to her when she told you what was going to happen."

They shifted from foot to foot, before Gold spoke up,

"In all fairness, she wasn't very clear about what would happen, and the time we had to find a solution."

Peter barked out a short laugh, "Right, I'm sure," he shook his head, and was about to say more, when Emma interrupted,

"She was already dead."

He turned around. Somehow, Killian and David had managed to restrain Felix, and Emma and Mary Margaret stood in front of them. Emma restated,

"She was already dead. Right?"

Peter's eyes narrowed, "And?"

"Dead is dead. Maybe she left because she wanted to die. You're not supposed to live forever, Pan. You're born, you live, and you die. That's it. There's nothing more, and nothing less. Sure, she died a little young, but she's still dead. So let her be dead."

Peter looked like he was actually considering it for a minute and Mary Margaret relaxed. David and Killian loosened their hold on Felix.

Just when Peter was about to respond to the woman standing in front of him, Killian lunged forwards.

A knife found its way into Emma's back.

Felix laughed, "Yeah, stay dead, Swan."

* * *

**OPINION TIME! You review and tell me if you want Emma dead or alive! Even if one person reviews (or PMs me) and says "Hey, I want her dead," then that one person's review determines what happens! **

**Yup, that's all.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty (and share your opinion!)**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
